Phoenix
Real Name: Jean Grey Relatives: *Hans Knoblach (alleged ancestor) *Gertrude Hunter (alleged ancestor) *Gloria Knoblach (alleged collateral ancestor) *Fiona Knoblach (alleged ancestor) *William Knoblach (alleged collateral ancestor) *Charles Grey (ancestor) *Malkin Grey (ancestor) *Eleanor Grey (ancestor) *Lady Jean Grey (ancestor) *John Grey (father, deceased) *Elaine Grey (mother, deceased) *Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased) *Phyllis Dennefer (maternal aunt, deceased) *Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased) *Fred Harriman (paternal relative, deceased) *Sara Grey (sister, deceased) *Julia Grey (sister, deceased) *Roger Grey (brother, deceased) *Liam Grey (brother, deceased) *Madelyne Pryor (clone) *Scott Summers (husband) *Nathan Summers (step-son) *Rachel Grey (alternate reality daughter) *Nathaniel Grey (alternate reality son) *Derry Campbell (nephew, deceased) *Julian Grey (nephew, deceased) *Joey Bailey (nephew, deceased) *Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased) *Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased) *Kindra (niece, deceased) *Terry Maguire (relative, deceased) Occupation: Cosmic host of White Phoenix of the Crown Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 pounds Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Red Skin Color: White Origin: Mutant Place of Birth: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, U.S.A. Powers: Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence, such as dolphins, ravens, or dogs. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increasd while sh eis accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power were increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However, this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinetic ability. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically sedate her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them. *''Mind Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mind Cloak:'' She has the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body should be somehow killed. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain. She could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Power Dilation:'' She has the ability to place psychic inhibitors in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Psi Link:'' She has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Psionic Shield:'' She has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others' minds. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' '''She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go as far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not even there. A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool not the number of people she is camouflaging. *Telepathic Cloak:' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Her cloaking is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and be able to see through this ability. *Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Trauma Healing:'' She has the ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery," the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. *''Psychic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *''Force Field:'' She can create a telekinetic field to either sheld her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemies. Empathy: On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to empathically control, manipulate, and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she had not been shown possessing any type of empathic ability. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Mental Detection Category:Paralyzation Category:Sedation Category:Mind Alteration Category:Mind Cloak Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mind Transferal Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Ability Negation Category:Psi Link Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Psionic Shield Category:Illusion Projection Category:Healing Category:Telekinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Empathy Category:Flight Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Force Blasts Category:Class A Alpha